


Rumor Has It

by DonJuan1995



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective!Erik, SecretBadass!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonJuan1995/pseuds/DonJuan1995





	1. Prologues

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumor Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372945) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 
  * A translation of [Rumor Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372945) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



 

Sean打开前厅那扇巨大的橡木门时被两件事情吸引了注意力：1）那个站在他对面，戴着尖框眼镜，神色严肃的女人；还有2）一个有着湛蓝双眸的小男孩正紧紧抓着她消瘦的手指。  
一阵撞击声从楼道深处传来回音，他清了清喉咙，懒洋洋地将身体倚靠在门框上。

  
“有什么事能让我为您效劳吗？”

女人瞥了眼那个几乎还不到她大腿一半高的孩子，紧接着就将目光又转移回到了她面前的年轻人身上。“我找Charles Xavier。”

Sean有些诧异地挑起一边眉毛，但仍旧不假思索地随即转身呼唤起他的导师。“教——！”

  
“不必辛苦了，Sean，”话音未落Charles便已滑着轮椅来到了前厅，他的目光立马落在那个躲在女人腿后的小男孩身上。

  
Sean注意到教授在望了小男孩一会儿后脸色便立刻惨白了几分，然后他才将目光转向了拿着写字夹板的女人。

  
“Sean，很抱歉我刚刚把厨房弄了个一团糟。你愿意帮我收拾一下吗？”

  
“当然，教授。”他说道，转身离开前最后瞧了那女人一眼。他深知躲在角落里偷听完全是无用功（尽管这个主意已经屡次占领他的脑海），便径直走向厨房，打理起摔得粉碎的瓷器以及 冰冷的大理石地板上洒的到处都是的牛奶。

  
xxxxxx

  
“我就是Charles Xavier，”他说道，一如往日的温厚。尽管那些真正了解他的人定能听得出此时他声音中细微的颤抖。

  
“我——”女人的目光从Charles身上瞬间躲闪起来，她看回写字板，最终落到她紧紧拉着的那个孩子身上。“一定是哪里搞错了，”她说道，目光小心翼翼，试图避开他的轮椅，却没想到这样做的明显程度同直直盯着他看并没有太大的差别。

  
“我向你保证，你没找错人，”他轻快地说道。Charles可以感受到小男孩身上浪潮般的恐惧向他席卷而来，他小心翼翼地从女人的腿后投来目光，好奇地盯着这个锃亮轮椅上坐着的陌生男人。他至多不过两岁，Charles鼓励似地给了他一个微笑，使得他又向自己靠近了两分。

  
其实在女人抬手按响门铃前Charles便已经知道了她打算说些什么，尽管老实说，即便是他这样强大的大脑也很难说服自己其中的信息量。“是我的孩子？”

  
女人显然对他这突如其来，却一点没错的论述毫无防备。她被噎的结结巴巴，眉毛挑得几乎要挨上她的发际线。“呃，是的。没错，他是你的孩子。他的母亲是——”

**Julia Barnard.**

  
“Julia Barnard。他出生于——”

  
**1961年3月12日。**

  
“1961年3月12日。”

  
**差一点就要满两岁了。**

那男孩子的眼睛真是像极了自己。他松开了女人的手，蹒跚着跌跌撞撞地朝Charles走来，抓住了轮椅的一边。

  
“你好呀，Daniel，”Charles轻声唤道。

  
女人惊得下巴都掉了下来，她试图搜寻自己的整个大脑，好确认在刚才的对话里自己真的没有提到过男孩的名字，但Charles明显没有要向她解释的意思。

“她是怎么去世的？”

“车祸。是十二月的事情。我们本打算快点找到你……”

“那时我还在恢复期，”他低喃着，目光丝毫没有从男孩的身上移开。

“原来是这样，”女人答道，Charles能感觉到她的目光终于落在了自己的轮椅上。“他并没有祖父母。”

Charles记得这一点。他还记得在宁静的草坪上的一次谈话，和放在两个人中间的一瓶香槟。大学疯狂混乱的最后一年开始前一次夏日的狂欢。那个孩子一定就是那时候有的。

Charles闭上眼睛，回忆起那晚结束的过程——他想起凌乱不整的衣衫，扎人的草地和紊乱的喘息。

他抬头一望，才意识到女人刚刚说了些什么，并且正耐心地等着他的回复。如此轻易地分神，并不像Charles的一贯作风。

“什么？”

“你是他唯一的亲人了，”女人重复道。“如果连你也不要他，就只好由政府机构来照管。”

“我要他，”Charles几乎是脱口而出地说了这句话，甚至比他意图的还要激烈些。小男孩被他的话惊得吓了一跳，他圆睁着双眼，望向面前这张几乎一模一样的脸庞。

Charles温柔地抚摸上他的脑袋，将那卷曲的棕色碎发拂开他的额头。

“我当然要他。”

xxxxxx

“这里发生了什么？”

Alex路过看到Sean正在擦着地板，旁边还躺着从牛奶罐上摔落下来的把手。

“教授把牛奶打翻了。”

“这可不像他干的事。”Alex蹙了蹙眉，走到冰箱门前拿出一罐汽水。

“不过看起来你都已经处理好了。”Alex玩味地笑笑，从Sean的身边跳过。“刚刚门铃是不是响过？”

“嗯，但假如我是你我会躲得远远的。”看到Alex疑惑的眼神，他继续补充道。“外头气氛有点紧张。我不知道到底发生了什么，但有个孩子和教授长的简直好像一个模子刻出来的。”

xxxxxxx

Olivia Friedman女士走回她的车去取Daniel生活用品的这段时间，Charles便在前厅静静等着。男孩子伸出手指在Charles的轮椅上描绘游走，似乎被折射在金属上的光束深深地吸引着。

金属。

Charles闭上眼睛，抵抗着想要将自己的思维漂游向那片深不见底的领域的欲望，同时还要注意着男孩子时刻可能撵进轮子里的小手指。

“就是这些了，”Friedman女士的声音突然出现，她手中拿着一只小小的行李箱和一只毛绒玩具兔。“我们是否该换个地方完成文书工作？”

依然有些茫然的Charles点了点头，带路向书房走去。

一个签名再加上一次握手，他就这样正式地成为了一个父亲。


	2. Questions

“等等。发生了啥？”

 “我了个去。”

 “真了不起。”

这就是Charles后来收到的三个反应。当时他坐在书房里，听着他的学生们在外面用大脑源源不断地在散发着杞人忧天的想法以及对此事来龙去脉稀奇古怪的猜测，直到他忍无可忍。他 心怀“我们就爽快点把这事解决吧”如此这般破罐子破摔的情绪，招手示意他们进来。男孩们一收到旨意便立刻秒速冲进了书房，在他面前猛地站定，几乎把彼此撞了个东倒西歪。

 “他是谁？”Sean第一个发问，手指向正在Charles腿上坐着的小男孩。尽管后者能够感应到Sean心中已经暗自有了答案。

Charles脑海中复杂情绪的进攻有如洪水来袭，他强行鼓起勇气答道，“我儿子。”

于是这就有了先前的：

“等等。发生了啥？”

 “我了个去。”

 “真了不起。”

Charles一刻不离地望着坐在他大腿上动个不停的男孩子，情不自禁地扬起了嘴角。

 “怎么来的？”话音未落，Alex就想把这不过大脑的问题吞下肚子。

Charles挑眉。“讲真的，Alex？我本来很确定在我的三个男孩中，好吧现在是四个，你是最不需要被解释这些不可描述的人。”

Alex立刻像整个人烧起来了一样，Sean看着在旁边爆发出一阵哄笑。但Charles感受到了， “我的三个男孩”这样的叫法在他面前这群年轻人心中久久地回响，温暖，喜悦, 甚至是那种被称之为爱的情绪正在那里激起阵阵波涛。

xxxxxx

Sean靠在椅子背上看着教授泰然自若地一一回答他们所有的问题，兵来将挡，水来土掩。

“你有照顾过宝宝的经验吗？”

 “没有。大概是没有。”

 “他多大了？”Hank坐在地上问道。小男孩崇拜又兴奋地望着他，眼神仿佛是在看一只巨型的毛绒玩具。

“快两岁了。”

Sean将身体置于橡木桌面上并交叉起双臂，认真思考着这个突如其来的意外将会给他们刚刚建立不久的家庭氛围带来怎样的影响。在此期间Alex和Hank则猛如炮火地向教授问了更多的问题：“他母亲是谁？”“牛津的一位朋友。”红发男孩试图再次找到机会参与他们的对话，却有个猜测在脑海中闪现不停。这个正向外伸手想要揪Hank身上绒毛的小男孩面容天真无邪，他却总有预感他会改变在座所有人的生活，而绝不仅仅是他这位刚刚相认的父亲的人生。

他终于看向Charles的眼睛，因发现教授一直在盯着自己而感到一阵不安。尽管他并没有感受到这位导师每次进入他内心时那种熟悉而令人心安的包围感，他脸上的表情便已足够让他知道Charles甚至根本无需费心将手指搁至太阳穴，就能将他此时内心的所有想法看的很明白。

 “有心事吗，Sean？”

**该死。** Sean绞尽脑汁试图提出一个还没被问过的问题，思考片刻后开了口。“那么，他有什么能力吗？”

 

教授非常和蔼地瞪了他一眼，Sean立刻局促不安地耸了耸肩膀。 **糟糕的问题。**

 “他叫什么名字？”他又试了一次，终于问出了一个更为合适的问题。Charles的脸色柔和了许多，他低头向他的孩子看去。

“Daniel。Daniel Xavier。”

xxxxxx

等到男孩们终于起身离开让教授得以与他相认不久的儿子好好培养感情，Hank开始思考他们刚刚的所作所为是否只是将教授对于育儿本就寥寥无几的自信心践踏的更甚。这幢屋子根本里没有人，包括教授，对于该如何养育一个两岁大的孩子有任何的见解与认识。这位曾经细胳膊细腿的年轻人将手埋进自己蓝色的毛发里，费了很大力气去无视他旁边那两位七嘴八舌说个没完的朋友。

 “你敢信吗？”

“我都没想过他还有这本事。”

Hank翻了个白眼并无奈地摇头，心想也许他能在图书馆里找到几本育儿丛书。但基于他对于Charles的过去算不上太多的了解，这种可能性实在微乎其微。

十分突然却又十分真切地，他很希望此时Raven能够在这里。 **Mystique** 。即便是现在这个名字也依然让他倍感陌生。但她一定会知道该怎么做，该怎么帮助Charles。

他的思绪渐渐从Raven漂到了Erik身上，而这想必是一件合情合理的事。这两位家中浪子至今还未迷途知返。Hank拒绝称呼Erik除他本名之外的任何名字，可他很想知道这位金属操控者倘若在这里，他又会如何面对现在的状况。

Charles把外在情绪控制的很好，但在这层快乐的假面下Hank却能看穿他的一切。他依然谈论着他对于学生，校园修建以及能力训练的想法，声音和往常并无不同。尽管他鲜少外漏，但每当Charles笑容走样声音变调，Hank便能从其中体味到他的沮丧，捕捉到他的怒火。他处在崩溃的边缘，而他猛然扔到房间对面的那本书轻而易举地出卖了他的内心。

当Charles再一次恢复平静的状态，从容地从书房走出来用晚餐时，Hank便溜进去将书捡起，书名静悄悄地从他唇缝间溜出……毫无意外，那是Erik最喜欢的一本书。

尽管他们对此永远矢口否认，但这偶尔发生的情绪崩溃确实让Alex和Sean担惊受怕。可Hank又有什么资格去告诉Charles他连扔一本书的权利都没有呢？

说到底，Erik或许比任何人都明白一颗子弹可以造成多大的绝望和痛苦，而他却不懂自己手下的子弹会给别人带来怎样的伤害。

xxxxxx

Alex自认他在照顾宝宝这种事上的能力还算纯熟，毕竟他自己就有一个年幼的弟弟。然而一夜之间当他不得不和他的教授角色对调，并悉心指导后者该如何正确更换尿布时，他觉得一切都荒唐极了。

Daniel的行李箱中各种基本必需品都准备的很全，但数量却只够他用一两天。Sean已经被授命去商店补充存货，而Alex和Charles则全副武装，各自手中拿着一张尿不湿和一个等待着被套上尿不湿的物件：Alex抱着Daniel，而Charles抱着一颗足球。

少年在教授抛给他一个无地自容的可怜表情时花了很大力气才忍住不笑。有些事情人总是要从零学起的。

Xxxxxxx

Charles坐在椅子里将向前靠去，用手肘撑在他毫无知觉的膝盖上，身边的Daniel正在他身旁和一些Hank从实验室里找到的塑料板玩的不亦乐乎。他到底在骗谁呢？自己对于养孩子根本一无所知。这和抚养Raven根本不是一回事——她当年来到家中时都已经八岁了。

_**Raven** _ _**。** _

这个名字在他胸腔深处激起一阵挥之不去的刺痛，直到他渐渐麻痹，最终失去对它的感觉。

Daniel脚步蹒跚的爬至Charles的身边，伸出小手放在他的鞋子上；他支撑着身体自己起身站好，把眼睛对上面前那双一模一样的，Charles的双眼。

 “你好呀。”

看着一个袖珍版的自己是一种很奇妙的感受。尽管Charles的确可以在他身上指出一些并不属于自己基因的地方，但他们之间的相似程度还是大的相当惊人。Daniel继承了他母亲的鼻子和耳朵，余下的则悉数和他的父亲宛若一人。小男孩正试图爬上他的轮椅，费力地连五官都皱成一团，Charles笑了起来。阁楼上的某个盒子里就有一张自己三岁时的照片，表情和他现在一模一样。

Daniel摇摇晃晃地用一只手抓住扶手的一侧，接着却手掌一滑以屁股着地的方式直直摔到了地上。他先是看起来很吃惊，只维系了片刻便开始放声恸哭。Charles赶忙俯身上前抱起他的儿子，将他放在胸前轻轻拍哄。

 “没事的，”他一遍又一遍地低喃。“你会很好。”男孩的哭声渐渐小了，于是Charles在儿子的额角印上了一个吻，第一次在他的额角印了一个吻。“很沮丧，对吗？不能随心所欲地做你想做的事情。”

他想到每个早晨仅仅为了起床而挣扎不已的自己，心中只剩一声叹息。

 “我懂你的感受。”

xxxxxxx

他是真能懂他的感受了。

第一周的带娃生活简直苦不堪言：Sean不得不把他买回来的三种不同的尿不湿以及五十中各式各样的婴儿食品拿去退货。而在Alex设法亲自上阵组装好摇篮的这段时间里Charles为了让孩子停止哭闹简直试遍了除心灵感应外的所有办法。Daniel现在正在一个不寻常的地方和一群不寻常的人共处一室，而他在这里呆的越久，仿佛就越深刻地认识到自己再也不能回到Freidman女士，以及她那尖尖的眼镜身边。

“应该都弄好了，”Alex向他们宣布道，向后退了几步好更完整的欣赏自己的成果。Charles滑向前想要把Daniel放进去，但Hank用力握在他肩膀上的手掌停止了他的脚步。

 “我们还是先测试一下吧。”

Charles非常庆幸他们这样做了。因为在Sean扔了一本书在床垫中间后，整个摇篮都轰然倒塌在了地板上。

xxxxxxx

 “教授？”

Charles抬头看向站在门口的Alex。

 “你还好吗？”

教授已经在桌子前面坐了很久，他用肘撑在年岁不轻的木桌上，头深深埋在手掌之中。

 “Alex，我还好。我能为你做点什么吗？”

 “我只是……你看起来很累。我只想确认一下你没事。”

Alex在Charles身边从不是一个腼腆的人——他生来就不是一个腼腆的人——但当他站在那里看向这个如今变得比一切都更重要的男人时，他却开始支支吾吾，不知从何开口。

 “这已经是Daniel来这里的第五天了，而我非常确定其中四天他都醒着。”Charles冲他轻轻一笑，揉了揉双眼。“实话和你说，我觉得我给自己惹了个大麻烦。”

Alex走进房间在Charles对面的椅子上大大咧咧的坐下，一手拿起桌上的纸镇在空中丢来丢去。

“你现在就做得很好，以后一定会成为一个很棒的父亲的。”

Charles自嘲地咧起嘴角。

 “我是说真的。”Alex忽然严肃的语气让Charles倏地抬起头。“你知道吗？对于我们你已经是一位父亲了。Hank并没有亲人，而我当时还在监狱里。是你接纳了我们，给了我们食物，衣服，训练我们，聆听我们。这不就是作为父亲的责任与意义吗？”

起初Alex只是自顾自地说个不停，直到他发现整个过程Charles都在以一种令他面红耳赤的目光望着自己。在此之前，还从来没有谁以这样自豪的目光看向过他。

 “谢谢你，Alex。你的话对我很有意义。”

Alex点了点头站起身，将纸镇放回桌子上。

 “况且让我们面对现实吧，Sean和一个大龄儿童并没有本质上的差别。所以照顾孩子什么的大可当是额外的练习。”

xxxxxx

Charles醒来时不太确定周遭发生了什么——看起来总是一个很好的开始——而当他坐起身却发现自己躺在书房那张绿色的皮质沙发上，一个他非常确定自己昨晚昏睡过去前不曾来到过的地方。

更奇怪的是，Daniel并不在房间里。Charles分明记得自己昨天彻底放弃上下打架的眼皮前还看到他坐在地板上，试图撕扯下一本填色书的书页。他把自己的身子挪进轮椅，朝着远处娱乐室方向传来的声音向大厅滑去。刚到那里，门口的景象就立刻让他愣住了。

Sean怀里抱着，并且来回摇晃哄着的正是看起来坐立不安的Daniel，他正紧紧抓着一撮Hank的毛发。

 “可能他需要换尿布了？”

 “我刚刚才换过！”Sean大声哀嚎着，继续把宝宝抱在怀里上下逗弄。

 “嘘，教授好不容易才睡着的，”Hank小声数落道，“也许他是饿了？或者需要睡个午觉？”

Daniel好不容易才平缓了哭声，然而等Hank话音刚落，他便即刻又呜咽了起来。

 “再做一次，”Sean小声示意。

 “做什么？”

 “就是刚才那样！说话。继续说话。”

Sean倾了倾脑袋示意忽然又安静下来的宝宝，Hank只好长叹一口气，举起他的教科书朗诵了起来。

 “自旋极化密度泛函理论能量，谐波振动频率，以及转动惯量均被使用在构建在链传播和二甲醚燃烧链支化途径的基本步骤以及改性阿列纽斯速率表达式当中。”

Sean一脸石化地看向Hank，Charles咬住下唇才强忍着没笑出声。

 “哥们儿，能不能说人话，拜托了。你忘了这世界上还有睡前故事吗？”

xxxxxxx

Charles很疲惫——极其，非常的疲惫。而这对于他交际范围内的任何人都不是一件好事，因为他的睡眠被剥夺的越多，对于自己超能力的控制便越弱。直到昨天他才知道他曾做过一个失去Daniel的梦，而他非常不小心地把这个梦传送到了Hank的大脑里。

Hank非常善解人意地不向他提及此事，但当Hank在隔天早晨的餐桌上看到安然无恙，一切正常的Daniel时，Charles还是清楚地感受到了他心中的如释重负。

Charles本周第一百万次叹着气打开摇篮，趁Daniel滚落出来时非常及时地伸出胳膊将他揽进怀里。这个时期的孩子不都应该可以安稳睡过整夜了吗？他又不是个刚刚出生的小婴儿。

他心不在焉地用手在儿子所穿的绒毛睡衣上来回抚摸着，隔一会儿就温柔地亲一亲他被汗浸的湿漉漉的头发。

 “没事的，”他低喃道。“有我保护你，我不会让任何坏事发生在你身上。”他非常熟练地操控着轮椅由育婴室走回卧房，对于表上时刻提醒他现在到底早的多么夸张的指针们完全视而不见。他先把Daniel好好地放在床上，然后才拖着身子钻到被子下面。

如今他不论想去哪里都要花上不少的功夫了；即便是像淋浴间或是厨房这样没有任何值得激动的地方，却在生活起居中不可避免的场所。他不仅仅是在为自己重新掌握这些基本的生活技能，也是为了能在今后用相同的方式教给他的儿子。

可他当他甚至不能在孩子需要自己时立刻奔向他的身边，他又要如何面对这一点。

Daniel将头贴在Charles的胸口，向屋子那头一盘还未下完的棋局投去目光，他湿漉漉的睫毛拂过他的脸颊。Charles追随着他的视线向不远处看去，不禁骤然倒吸一口气。

他从来没有在夜晚时分寻找过Erik，即便那时他不戴头盔，也毫无提防。他已经犯过一次错，也得到了对方粗鲁地将他从头到尾的一番指责。

可当他现在躺在那里，任由他孩子的眼泪浸湿他的衣衫，在他胸口轻轻模糊不清地打嗝，他真的听到了——那声音无比清晰，就好像他本人就真切地坐在棋盘的对面。

**看在老天的份上，Charles** **。快点冷静下来。我几百年没睡过好觉了。**


	3. Interventions

**Erik** **？** 他听起来有点儿惊讶。

 

_**是的，** _ _**Charles** _ _**，是我。还可能是谁？一个** _ _淡淡的微笑。上帝啊他到底是多么的想念这男人，但一丝突如其来的恐惧在那一瞬间忽地穿过思维连接处，紧接着_ _Erik_ _令人安心的声音便飘然而至。 **你没把任何东西传到我的脑子里。我只是感觉到了你的存在。放松。**_

于是Charles照做了。

这位金属操控者永远不明白Charles为什么需要畏惧他，但再者说了（他非常清楚地强调着），往那人的脊柱里弄进去一颗子弹的确实正是他本人。

当时他们只在那里待了足够多的时间来确定他的伤口不足以致命，然后他和Raven便再一次抓住了空间转移者，将过去的一切都瞬间抛在身后。

Erik在床上烦恼地摇了摇头，拼命想要得到来自这个几百公里以外的男人心中的一点感应，什么事都好，任何事都好。但不论他怎样尝试，还是只有一片虚无。又怎么会得到反应呢，上一次Charles进入他大脑时，他便非常直截了当地警告过他不许再有下一次。恐惧存在于心灵感应者的心中，而忧虑栖居在Erik的直觉里。

_**你病了吗？** _

_**没有。我很好。为什么这么问？** _

**因为只有在生病的时候，你的能量才有机会不屈服与你。** 他的脑海中模糊地映现起一段关于感冒，纸巾，与心情异常起伏的心灵感应者的回忆。

 

 **我没生病，只是累极了。** 这倒是实话。Charles即便只是在他脑海里听起来都是筋疲力尽的样子。

**怎么把自己弄得这么累？** 声音里出现一丝好奇。

**晚安，** **Erik** **。** 他没有给他任何余地。

感应消失了， 一片寂静中只剩下Erik一个人。

 

xxxxxx

 

 “按理来说他应该会说话了啊，”Charles一边翻着那本他在城里买回来的育儿书一遍嘟囔着。

 “也许他是害羞？”Sean表示。

 “又或许是你的脸把人家吓的说不出话了，”Alex大笑。

 “好了，孩子们，”他温柔地训斥着。

 “肯定要花不少功夫的，对吧？”Alex总结道。“我是说，这孩子被丢在一个鬼知道是哪的地方，也没有任何他认识的人。我相信他会慢慢适应的。”

 “Magneto最开始来的时候也不是多健谈的人。”

这话刚从口出，Sean就被Alex在肋骨上击了一肘。

 “不要这样叫他。”Charles的声音不带半点笑意，先前勾起的嘴角也被黯然的神色取代。

 “至少不要在这栋房子里 。”

 

xxxxxx

 

世界上有很多事情，有些是Raven喜欢的，而有些是她不喜欢的。

她喜欢舒适的酒店，温暖的淋浴和黄油焗龙虾，对于最后一项的喜爱最近发掘于他们目前所居的波特兰，位处缅因州。而她不喜欢海滩，蓝眼睛，以及在毫无防范时被袭击。最后一点在Magneto开始训练她的条件反射能力后就再也没发生过了。Eirk。 **Magneto** **。** Raven摇了摇头，沿着灯火通明的走廊向前走去，在路过一面镜子时一边梳理她金色的秀发一边哼着歌。然而正当她打开这间用偷来的钱开的房时的那一刻，她的反射能力抛弃了她，钥匙瞬间从她手中落到地上。

 “你搞什么？”

Erik没说话，他只是一直朝窗外的码头眺望。Raven的视线落在他放在床头柜上的头盔上。这是几个月来他第一次在白天不戴着那个东西。

 “Eirk——”

“不用你管，”他咆哮道。

她翻了个白眼，换回了浑身是蓝的状态。她早已习惯了他起伏不定的情绪，但真正让她挣扎难捱的是她清楚的知道Erik戴上头盔是出于什么原因，也只可能是那个原因：他是为了不让自己的想法被任何人知道。在这世上Raven一共也只认得两个心灵感应者，Emma并不会无聊到这般没事做，而Charles……好吧。Charles就是完全另一码事了。

 “发生了什么事吗？”

 “你为什么会这么想？”他转过身回应，声音苦涩，姿态依旧紧绷。

现在轮到她挑眉而一言不发了。

 “我只是……”他摇了摇头，流露出些许迷茫，Raven再一次感受到了这种她并不熟悉的轻微失常。Magneto从来不会神情惆怅。但话说回来，这还是她第一次透过他的双眼看向真正属于 **Erik** 的内心，而不是那位世界最高通缉变种人的。

 

“我只是想确认一下，”他最后说。

“确认什么？”她问道，一边拿起那顶被忽视的头盔，感受它在手中的重量。

“确认Charles一切都好。”

   那顶头盔掉在了地上。

xxxxxx

Charles放松地把自己的身体从轮椅中挪到地上，一边看着在浴缸中玩水的Daniel。不到十分钟前，Alex刚刚抱着这个裹满白色不明物体的他冲向他的书房。

_**“教授！** _ _**Danny** _ _**又掉进面粉里啦！”** _

__ _**“我和你说了多少次把面粉搁在他摸不到的地方？”** _

__

__ _**“我是那么搁的啊！”** _

Daniel举起一块海绵，又望着它掉回到水里，圆睁的双眼里是满满的好奇。Charles无奈地摇头。

“捣蛋鬼，”他笑起来，又渐渐沉默下去，“你们两个还真是像。”

他想起那个黎明前在他脑海里回荡的声音。在心中竖起屏障抵挡Erik的存在是件麻烦事，他不知自己能否攒起足够的精力，也不确定是否能承受如此的痛苦。

他好想他。魂牵梦萦，望眼欲穿。

_Charles_ _将手指抚过他光裸双足并不能感触到的绒毛质浴毯。他鲜少允许自己的思绪飘向_ _Erik_ _——这位他深爱却又失去的朋友。可他却依然能感受着他的存在萦绕在自己的心间；他没有戴回他的头盔。 **这就有意思了。**_

然而即便这个复杂而多面的男人给他带来的是无上的诱惑，Charles还是有其他的任务需要面对。就好比他面前这个正把浴缸里的水几乎要往外面泼干净的孩子。

 “我的甜心，不不不……”Charles正打算小小训斥一下Daniel，肥皂水就已经溅得他满脸都是。他笑着把进到眼睛里的泡沫擦干净。“真的有这个必要吗？”

迎接他的是一个带着齿缝的咧嘴微笑。

 

xxxxxx

 

Hank McCoy是个身怀重任的男人。

自从古巴事件后，Charles便开始一蹶不振。他不到正午前几乎从不离开房间半步，而Hank很确定他从未见他进食过完整的一餐。再没有什么能力训练了，他那些激励人心的话语也早已消失殆尽。好吧，Alex和Sean或许还在进行一些瞄准练习，但那比起实质性的进步却更像同龄人之间的你争我夺。

对于感情上的事Hank也许是迟钝的，但他不至于愚笨到连一个人的抑郁心结都看不出来。如今Charles的身体让他再不能同Alex一起走下地堡，也不能跟着Sean走上屋顶。除去一楼的厨房外唯一还有任何实质重要意义的房间便只剩下实验室，他却对此避之不及。属于那日回忆的黄蓝色制服依然挂在墙上，Hank在尝试研究出新办法升级它们。除了已经不在的那三件——两件跟随它们的主人就此离去，一件留在了手术台上被人剪开。

Charles深陷在抑郁中不能自拔，Hank不需成为一个心理医生便能察觉出这一点。但当Alex和Sean不断找到毁坏东西的新方法，而家中又新添一个没长大的幼孩，他便不得不重拾起那个所有人都熟知的身份。那个还不曾为人父，不曾去过古巴……不曾被他最好的朋友在背上射入子弹的Charles。

而恐怕深知他们每一次成功背后的失败的那方究竟是谁只会让教授的决心更加动摇。

Hank在最后一个转角转过弯，将他蓝色的手掌置于门上重重推开，门板砰地一声撞在了墙上。Charles正坐在那个已经将近200天无人问津的棋盘旁边，显然被惊得吓了一跳。

 “McCoy博士，什么风把你吹来了？”

“我们得谈谈。”Hank用毫不必要的大力将门使劲关上。

 “悉听尊便。”Charles皱了皱眉头，眼睁睁看着野兽在他正前方坐下。

对于这一时刻Hank已经练习了多次，但当他真正坐在书房里，Charles就好像有了主场优势般的魄力似的让他想要退缩。

 “Daniel睡着了吗？”

 “是的。”Charles微微一笑。“但我多疑的直觉告诉我这不是你真正来这儿想说的事情。”

 “你不能继续下去了。”

 “继续什么？”

 “哀叹过去！”

Charles冷笑，“我才没有——”

 “不，你就是有。你一直在长吁短叹，关于失去Raven，失去Erik，失去你的腿。”在他开口的那一刹那，话语就像洪水般从他口中倾泻而出。“你不能走路了。而他们不会回来。你要接受这个事实。”

Charles看向Hank，眼神仿佛刚刚被他在脸上狠狠扇了一个耳光。

 “Daniel需要你，”Hank的声音渐渐弱下去。

 “Daniel有我。”

 “ **我们** 也需要你！”这话不自主地从他喉间撕裂而出。“你不是唯一一个在那天被抛下的人。他们也抛弃了我们。我们的姐妹与父亲。”

Charles硬挤出一个微笑，Hank却能看得出他为了约束情绪而隐忍克制的表情。“可别说我就这样顺理成章的成了你母亲。”

Hank无视了他的打趣。“我们需要你。假如你你不能振作起来，我向老天发誓，我说什么也会找到那个能把你收拾好的人。”

他随即转身大步走出了房间，迫切又真诚地希望Erik身边新加盟的那位读心者能够足以热心到时不时感应一下威彻斯特大宅居民们的大脑。

 

xxxxxx

 

 “在想他吗？”Raven用来搅拌卡布奇诺的小勺子在瓷质杯托上碰撞出清脆微响。

Erik点了点头，只一次便闭上了双眼。Charles并不常让自己思绪涣散——他总是那个有序和严谨的化身，在她控制不住变回金黄的双眼，皮肤透出淡淡一抹蓝时当她坚实的后盾。 **放松下来** ，他一定会这样说。而她总是回敬一些自作聪明的妙语，虽然他只会一笑而过，并举起镜子让她看到尽管她总是挖苦自嘲，却已经做到了她一直渴望实现的变形。

 

“你有后悔过当时的决定吗？”

Raven一惊，毫未察觉Erik已经睁开了眼睛，正仔细地打量着她。

 “你呢？”她反问。

Erik缄口不答。Raven往前移了移身子。

“如果你真这么想他，为什么不回去呢。不求你留下来，只是去看看他。”

“我不想要看。”

 “为什么？”

 “因为我看了就一定会留下。”

Raven感到心中一阵刺痛，自从她在哥哥的额头印下亲吻，手却被Erik握在掌心的那一刻后她便再也没感受过这样的疼。

_**Magneto, Mystique** _ _**。** _ _Emma_ _的声音摩擦过她的大脑——没有半分_ _Charles_ _轻快柔和的样子——她只觉那痛感蔓延地更深了。 **来了位客人找你们。**_

Erik和Raven回到酒店，发现等待着他们的是坐在套房中央的Hank。Raven猛地向他扑了过去，完全忽视了他们曾选择的相悖立场。可接下来从他口中磕磕绊绊说出的六个字却让她脸上的笑容消失地一干二净。

 “我需要你的帮助。”

 

xxxxxx

 

接下来的一天里Charles都把视线胶着在Sean和Alex身上，每一分每一秒Hank的话都在他耳畔萦绕不绝。一切看上去都那么正常——他们依然会大笑，互相嬉闹——但有东西不见了。他记得当Alex第一次瞄准毁掉假人模特（同时又得做到不毁灭掉Hank或是他自己），还有Sean第一次滑翔过天际时的场景，那时他们脸上充满干劲，眼里燃起熊熊火花，而现在这些都消失地无影无踪。

Charles闭上眼睛沉浸在往事之中。 **怎么？你心知肚明自己也是心有戚戚。** Hank的话并不是唯一让他久久不能忘怀的东西。

他返回到书房，目光落到桌子中央摆着的那盘棋上，它一直都跟随着Charles出现在房间的每一个角落：从床头柜到咖啡桌再到书房，黑白的棋子总是在它们的位置上纹丝不动。放在以前，这是他寻求慰藉的来源，是继承他过去时光的纪念。但此刻它的存在却好似在冷言嘲讽，逼迫着将从前的画面刺入他的脑海，残酷地提醒他从前的自己，和那个从前坐在棋盘对面让他移不开目光的男人。.

一阵怒意袭上心头，他恼火地手臂一扫，棋子纷纷散落在桌上。这时，门边的阴影下一个声音忽然沉沉响起。

 “Charles，你看看你。这可不是应当迎接老友归来的好样子。那一局棋，我本来都要赢了。”

 


	4. Homecomings

“Erik，你怎么会……你在这里做什么？”若不是眼睛笼罩着一层泪水，现在Charles脸上难以置信的表情看起来或许多少有些滑稽。

被人用名字而非代号呼唤令Erik有些不自在，但他并没有纠正他。“野兽来找过我了。显然那个毛毛怪很担心你。”他试图想要压抑住几乎梗在喉头的那句“而他并不是唯一的那个”，但同时他又确定自己并没有这样的勇气说出口。

Charles盯着面前已经空荡荡的棋盘，一言不发。Erik朝着房间又往里走了几步，几天不戴，他竟有些不太适应头盔在他脑袋上的沉重。

“你看起来糟透了。他们难道不给你饭吃吗？”

Charles的眼睛准确地落在他头上的金属上。“我看到你还在戴着那蠢东西。”

 “它和我的披风很搭。”

Charles嘲讽地发出一声哼笑，Erik希望他并没有听到自己不屑一顾的语气下暗藏着的顾虑和担忧。面前的这个人并不是他所熟知的Charles Xavier。渐渐地，他来时所走过的画面忽然在脑海中一一清晰了起来：在花园等候他们光临的Hank，Azazel消失在半空时带起的一缕红烟，以前的阶梯被木质斜坡所覆盖——他石化在原地。

 “Charles，”Erik咽了咽口水，“你不打算站起来迎接我吗？”

Charles沉默地坐在那里，依然什么也没有说。Erik并不会心灵感应，但即便这样他依然能感受到痛苦正攀上Charles的脸颊。明显有事情不对劲。

 “Charles……”Erik的心脏在胸口发出砰砰地闷响。“起来。”

Charles无力地低下头，轻轻摇了摇，细微的动作带下一滴泪砸在他面前的木桌上。

 “Charles，站起来！”

 “我站不起来了！”他的手掌重重拍在桌面上。“这就是你想听到的吗？我再也不能站起来了！”

他把自己从桌前推开，撑着轮椅向书架滑去——于是Erik终于看到了，原来这就是房间里不断震动着他感知的那块金属，它终于露出了真面目。

带着苦涩的怒火涌上他的喉咙，他跌跌撞撞地冲出了房间。

 

xxxxxx

 

Hank一边听着房间内声音时高时低的对话一边在外候着，然后门再次被砰地打开而Erik恍惚地走出来，面色苍白，六神无主。他将那金属头盔丢在地上，仿佛那是几近令他窒息而死的罪魁祸首。他靠在墙上大口喘气，直到看到站在楼梯旁边的野兽。

 “你需要亲眼体会。”

 

xxxxxx

 

Charles将头埋在手掌中，它们在不由自主的颤抖。他曾幻想过无数种久别重逢的方式，却从未料想过这会是其中的一种。

复杂的情绪像一堵大墙砸在了他的身上，压得他丝毫喘不过气。 **愧疚。痛苦。愤怒。** 远处的一声脆响意味着那头盔已经被摘去，摔在坚硬的木地板上弹起又再度落下。

这痛感来的太过真实，让Charles不得不紧紧捂住胸口。Erik的情绪在同一时间像巨浪般向他打来，他淹没在其中呼吸不得，以至于几乎分不清其中到底是属于他们谁的痛苦。

 

xxxxxx

 

Alex悠闲地在墙角转过身，一手向空中抛着苹果。喜悦洋溢在他的脸上，全然不知刚刚他身边的两个世界发生了怎样天崩地裂的碰撞。但当他目光捕捉到正痛苦地扯着自己头发的Erik时，他立刻呆住了，手中的苹果瞬间掉到了地上。眼角的余光里他看到Hank迅速地直起身子朝自己迈出一步。尽管倘若一个镭射能力者和金属操控者真掀起战争，这个作为野兽的青年就算插足也只能是徒劳。

“ **你** 在这里搞什么鬼？”

Erik猛吸一口气，仿佛有人在他心口狠踹了一脚似的。

 “我问你呢，你到底在这里搞什么鬼？”他咬牙切齿地说着。

他心中腾腾升起一股让自己惊讶的怒火。尽管有时Erik让他心生畏惧，大部分的时间他依然是充满敬仰的。从古巴归来后， 他一直贪恋着那些从前的回忆，他们曾一起在窗前争先恐后地探出头看Sean跳下窗台，以为他必死无疑；还有那一次Erik用能力在空中升起金属板，让Alex练习瞄准射击。但这些回忆早已被背叛所带来的冰冷与空洞所取代。每一个他的教授不得不假装出来的笑脸，每一个连阶梯这样的小事情都足以让他进不去的房间，都让他情不自禁地攥起拳头。

 “Alex。”Hank的语气小心翼翼，甚至还带着点……同情？

Alex皱了皱眉。“解释下，McCoy。”

 “我们需要他。”

 “我们不需要。没有他我们过得也挺好。”

Erik的身体靠着墙壁滑向地面，目光空洞好似完全看不见他眼前的两个争执的青年。于是Alex第一次看向他，真正仔细地打量了他。他的双腿蜷起抵在胸口，头盔被丢弃在离他几尺的地方，他的身体因挣扎而前后摇动。这样的他和从前那个用一只手掌便得以操控导弹群的男人简直判若两人。

 “Charles人呢？”

这个名字让Erik在膝间发出一声压抑住的怒吼。Hank偏了偏脑袋，示意他在书房。

Alex完全无视了Hank做出警告的动作，他飞快地在Erik旁边擦身而过，不多看他一眼，便推开了书房的门。

 

xxxxxx

 

Charles依然坐在桌前，头置于掌心。他可以感觉得到走廊上所散发出的源源不断的懊悔，证明Erik还并未走远。

听到门开的声音他飞快地抬起头，瞬间开始痛恨起在这一刹那他心中突然燃烧起的希望。但来人却只是Alex，他站在门口不安地挪动着步伐，看起来像个迷路的小男孩，同时却也像个斗志昂扬的职业拳击手。

 “你还好吗，教授？”

Charles给他一个身心俱疲的微笑。“好极了。”

“我可以把他踢出去，”Alex提议道，“如果你愿意的话。”

 “不必了。至少现在，还不用，”他后来又补充道。

男孩点了点头，Charles发现他在注意到了散落一桌的棋子与Erik踉跄冲出房间时绊倒的椅子后心中激荡起对自己强烈的保护欲，这认知让Charles心中一阵感动。

 “我能为你做些什么吗？”

Charles让自己的感知延伸出去，定位到另外两位家庭成员身上。“Sean正在楼上和Daniel一起玩。拜托让他们待在原地。”

 “没问题，”他答道，已经朝着门外走去。

 “Alex？”

 “恩？”

 “无论如何都不能让他们下来。”

Alex立正站好挺直背脊，声音坚定如同钢铁。“Yes, sir.”

 

xxxxxx

 

Hank从厨房的窗户望见Erik迈向夜色里，他的身影消失在无垠的一片漆黑中。

 “他会回来的，”一个声音越过肩头传进他的耳朵，他受惊而转身，差点撞在他背后的Raven身上。

 “我知道。”Hank将身体靠在橱柜上，细细打量着面前的女孩。她金色的眼睛在厨房昏暗的灯光衬托下仿佛在熠熠发光，于是他有些自豪地意识到现在她似乎已经完全能够接受自己天然的形态了。“大家都很想你们。”

Raven耸了耸肩膀。“你们看起来处的挺不错。”

 “如果真是这样，我就不会非得上门请你们过来了，不是吗？”

这话说出口后比他意图表现的要带刺伤人许多，他看到Raven的眼中噙满泪水，心中顿生一丝愧疚；但一想到她曾经那样轻而易举地就选择离开了他们，这愧疚感便又渐渐烟消云散了。

 **这对她来说也不容易，** **Hank** **。** Charles的声音在他脑海里回荡着。

_._

_多亏了他如今所得的动物本能他才能表现地好像什么也没发生。 **抱歉，教授。**_

 

_**不必道歉。你有受伤的权利。** _

仅仅是感受从他们心灵连接处所感应到的小部分痛苦Hank就能体会到Charles此时是处在怎样情绪激动的状态之中。在这些痛苦向他袭来时，光是为了做到勇敢迎接它们就已经花光了他所有的意志力。

_**麻烦让她进来……等你们说完。** _

然后Charles的声音便从他的大脑里消失了，Hank再一次将注意力集中在Raven身上。一滴眼泪沿着她蓝色的面颊缓缓滑落，她声音紊乱又颤抖。

 “你根本就不懂我是多么想念你们大家。我是多么的想念 **他** 。可是现在……”她没能继续下去，可Hank知道她是想到了那颗变道的子弹和因为它才不得不出现的轮椅。“你不要想当然了。不要这样。”

Hank沉默了一会儿，决定给她时间冷静下自己。她从橱柜上扯下一张面巾纸，狠狠擦干泪水，立刻又看着水池里成堆的碗碟笑出声来。

 “我喜欢你打理这里的样子。”

 “Charles想见见你。”

笑声在她唇边戛然而止，她疑惑地看向他。他示意性地点了点自己的太阳穴，看到她眼里明亮的光渐渐暗了下去。

“他都不愿来亲自告诉我了，是吗？”Hank没有回答，于是她点了点头，最后一次向被夜幕包裹的花园看去。“Erik喜欢一切都在他的掌控之中。意料之外的事情总是让他觉得很难接受”

Hank一下就想起了那个拥有他父亲眼睛的孩子。

 “这下可好了。”

 

xxxxxx

 

Sean一边笑一边看着在玩具箱旁边翻箱倒柜，几乎要整个人跌进去的Daniel。在他降临这里的这八天里，这孩子已经得到了数量相当可观的一堆玩具。说是溺爱恐怕都已经是含蓄其词了。Sean对于Daniel似乎非常乐意同自己玩耍而感到自豪，当然，这要功归于他的个人魅力以及炉火纯青的躲猫猫技巧。

毫无防备地，Alex突然旋风般地冲进房间，又紧紧拍上了身后的门，把Daniel和Sean都吓了一跳。

 “今晚你们到底和它有什么仇，”Sean表示，指了指再一次被摔上的门。

 “你们得待在这儿。不许走。”Alex气喘吁吁地说，仿佛一路飞奔而来；他眼神因焦心而迷乱发狂，直到看到角落里的小男孩才放松下来。Sean的防御本能立刻让他感觉到了异样，笑容从他的脸上消失了。

 “发生什么了？”

 “他回来了。”

 “谁？”

 “Magneto。”

 “别这么叫他，”Sean嘘声道，那一天Charles的话还在他耳边记忆犹新。

“教授不想让他知道Danny的事。我们得躲在这儿。”

他们二人回头看了看正聚精会神盯着他们的Daniel。他被房间里紧绷的张力吸引去了注意力，完全遗忘了握在手里的玩具火车。

Sean点了点头，姿态坚定。“把门锁上。”

说出这话给他带来的感觉很好，尽管他很明白假如Erik真打算闯进来，这样根本于事无补。

 

xxxxxx

 

自小在这里长大，除去在东翼僻静角落里属于他们的小小天堂，记忆中的大宅总是昏暗甚至有些阴森的。但现在，破旧磨损的地毯和伤痕累累的地板所昭示的却不再是疏于管理，而是生活在时光中的流逝。台灯柔和的暖光在照映在深色的墙壁上，声音在挑高的天花板下发出回音。多亏了Charles精心建立起的这个家，Raven后来再没有注意到那些阴影。

徘徊于书房门口，她屏住呼吸举手准备敲门，却有什么定住了她落下去的手。她从未对他抱有畏惧之心——整个人生中都没有过——即便她深谙他所掌握的力量之强大。可当她身处儿时旧居的这一刻，不敢面对他的恐惧却占领了她全部思绪。她将他抛弃在了沙滩上，在他破碎地躺在那里生死未卜的一刻。

_**我不咬人的。** _

Raven听出他语气里的笑意，她最后做了个深呼吸，推开门向昏暗的书房中走去。

 “又在读我的心了？”

他摇了摇头，邀她进门。“只是注意到了你的犹豫不决。你以前从不这样的，更别说是对我。”

她看着Charles滑着轮椅穿过房间，瞬间觉得如鲠在喉，她尽力想要呼吸，在厨房好不容易才忍住的眼泪在这一刻却顿时决堤般冲刷过她的脸颊。

 “Charles……”

他默不作声，只是张开了双臂。她跪倒在他身前，不顾一切地紧紧拥住他的身躯，趴在那双她知道再也不会有任何知觉了的腿上。

 “我对不起你，我真的很对不起，”她仿佛着魔般一遍又一遍的重复着。

 “没事的，”他轻语，亲吻着她的额头。

 **冷静点** ，她感觉到思维被他包裹着，尽管心中百感交集，她的泪水渐渐干涸在脸上，也停止了哭泣。

 “我好想你，”她在他胸前低喃。

 “我也想你。”他又在她的红发上落下一吻。“你看上去很好。我想他一定好好照顾你了。对此我很感激。”.

她撤回身体，双手游走过轮椅钢铁制的扶手，端详起他的脸颊：他紧蹙的眉心，心事重重的双眼。这轮椅材质冷硬，线条锋利，全然不像它主人的风格：刚强，却又柔软。睿智，却又愚蠢。严厉，却又慈爱。

看到她注视在轮椅上的目光，他在她耳畔温柔轻语，“没事的，Raven。”

她朝他扬起一个苦涩的微笑。

 “Charles，你忘记我有多熟悉你了。你是骗不过我的。”

 

xxxxxx

 

夜空总是有它独到的美。在过去的几周里辗转于一个接一个的大城市流连而迷失，Erik早已忘记了星辰在天的景象。

他坐在花园深处一汪干涸掉的喷泉边缘，想要逃离，却无法走得太远。大宅在夜空的衬映下如同Raven的皮肤一样蓝的深邃，窗口溢出的斑斓灯火零落地组成一幅拼图。他能远远地透过它们看到在楼上踱步的Alex，还有在厨房弓着腰干活的Hank。他将视线飞速扫过余下的窗户，心里却很明白这样做不会有任何结果——那人的书房在建筑的另一侧。

他试图回忆起自己现身前的那个时刻；他看着Charles坐在他的桌前，细细端详着棋盘。仿佛只要合上双眼，他就能听到从前Charles对他一贯过于自信的乐观主义表示不满，尝到他举起酒壶时唇边苏格兰威士忌的醇香，感觉到当棋盘对面的自己大声思考对弈时他心中选择不去读心的克制。

他的心灵曾经强大而充满力量，温暖着每一个人，而它现在无可挽回地被打碎了，因为Erik。可即便他对他造成了这样大的痛苦。它还是不离不弃地牵挂着他，就仿佛有纽带将他们拴在一起那般。

六个月来的头一次，他终于找到了回家的感觉。

 


	5. Revelations

“我们要这样让他在外面待多久？”Hank问道，和其他两个男孩子一起从楼上的窗户向花园眺望。

“且让他待到生锈，”Alex说，一边温柔地环着Daniel的屁股在怀中颠弄。

这对比强烈的画面使Sean不得不扬起嘴角。在他们三人之中，抛开粗犷的外表不谈，Hank当属是性情最温和的那个，而Alex则无疑是脾气倔强刚硬的那个。可现在他却站在这里，站在那个温柔的巨人旁边，怀中还抱着一个幼孩。Sean不禁因这想法咯咯笑出声来。

“怎么了？”Alex扬起一边眉毛。

“没什么。Raven在哪？”

“和教授一起。”Hank发出一声叹息。

Sean并不是个极具观察力的人，但Charles和Erik一同将他带回这个家那天的记忆却在他脑海里鲜明地恍若昨天。他清楚地记得Charles将手放在自己，这个当时于他来说完全陌生的肩膀上时慈父般的动作；他还向他介绍自己的妹妹，Raven，声音自豪又骄傲。他们是那么亲密，Sean记得他当时这样想道。她会因为各种各样的事直白地对他说出不满，而反之亦然。在他们从CIA总部迁居回威彻斯特大宅后，Sean曾经在路过书房时从敞开的大门中看到教授在沙发上安静地读书，Raven则靠在他的肩膀上打着瞌睡的画面。那太过于充满属于家庭的安稳和幸福，以至于在后来一切都崩离解析后，Sean意识到自己还在牢牢抓着它不愿放开。

“Danny，不可以。”

Sean的思绪被Alex的声音突然打断了，后者正追逐那个着奔向门边的孩子。Daniel踮起脚尖站直身体，试图用手抓住门把手，立刻又被Alex圈住身体抱在怀中。Daniel用声音表达了他的不满，坚持不懈地从Alex肩膀上方再一次探出小手向门伸去。但在这场幼童与少年犯的战役里，Sean用鼻子也能猜到谁会是获胜的那方。这孩子至今也未开口讲话，尽管他们都认为他早该到了掌握这一能力的年龄。在只剩自己时他便会这么做，但至少现在，他们已经能够在理解他沉默的需求这方面游刃有余。最近的一次现在就在他们眼前发生，他一手揪住Alex的鼻子，另一只手指向门口。

在金发少年和他怀里扭个不停的孩子激烈斗争的时候，Sean认出了他脸上那种渴望的表情。

“他想要Charles。”

xxxxxx

Erik从不认为自己是个懦夫，并严重怀疑会有其他任何人胆敢这样叫他。但当他毫无方向地漫步在花园里，深知自己无论如何都要走回那房子，再一次面对那个他爱着的男人……  
好吧，“懦夫”便是唯一能够描述他心情的词语了。

xxxxxx

“他说Hank很担心，”Charles说道，低头看向依然跪在地板上的Raven。

话语里的那个“他”所指代的名字并未被提起。

Raven点了点头，揪着有些用旧了的地毯。“显然他联系到了Emma，并告诉她他想要见Mag——Erik一面。于是Azazel就将他转移到了我们落脚的地方。  
”  
“而Frost小姐又为什么能感应到Hank的心灵指示？”Charles挑眉。

Raven心中的正直感足以让她此时变得局促不安起来。“她时不时会确保一下一切都好——在Erik的指令下。”

“而我居然对这一切全部一无所知，”Charles轻声感叹，微微摇头。“我到底是有多心不在焉。”

“可你完全有理由这样做。”

她的目光扫过轮椅，于是那一刻Charles倍感庆幸她并不是家中能够心灵感应的那个。有鉴于他的思绪其实完全不在于自己突然而然失去的双腿，而是挂念在楼上那个他已经开始想念的孩子身上。

“Charles，Hank为什么担心你？”

“我不知道。我并没有理由让他这样做。”

于是她盯住他，用那种从前让他烦的发疯的表情——这之后紧跟而来的总是些语气油嘴滑舌，只有你的弟弟妹妹们才能将其展现地炉火纯青的插科打诨。

Charles默然接受了。“这一阵我并不完全是我自己。”

“你一直在郁郁寡欢。”

“我不会郁郁寡欢。”

于是那表情又出现了。

“也许我只是在权衡我面前的选择。”

“郁郁寡欢。”

于是他恼火地叹出一口气，嘴角却微微上扬。

看在上帝的份上，他是多么的想念她。

xxxxxx

地毯舒缓了Erik沉重的脚步，因此整个走廊得以寂静无声。 继续在外面踱步不前已经没有任何意义，他能感受到远处的木棚里园艺工具的金属在感应里发出震颤。想要用它们扼住一尊年久失修的雕像的念头在他心中逐渐放大，越来越难以对此置之不管。

他在远处看到方才自己扔下的头盔，第一次看到Charles身陷轮椅时的那种心情再次占领了他的全部心脏。他让他的身体支离破碎，而在此之前他并未意识到自己能做到这点。Charles的幽默，乐观，他永不湮灭的信念，都如铁甲般坚不可摧。可Erik是能够折断金属的，这样的“坚不可摧”在他这里或许并不能行得通。

毫无预兆地，他发现自己已经站在了书房的门口，Charles和Raven的声音正透过半掩的房门从缝隙中穿过来。她正因为什么事情笑着，于是Erik心脏发痛。离他上一次听到她这样开心的笑已经过去了太久的时间——或者说，任何人的笑——那声音在他耳里就像银铃般动听。

他从门缝中投去目光，看到Charles坐在椅子里，他看着Raven，就好似一个饥饿的人望向他的粮食。他看起来全心全意地投入于她正绘声绘色描述着的，Riptide曾经干过的某件蠢事当中。即便是Erik也不得不承认，无论Riptide看起来是多么的矮小却精悍，具有普通常识却并不是他的专长。

然后读心者知道了Erik站在外面，那并不是因为他有做出任何表示。但当他盯着那轮椅看的越久，门缝中的金属夹片便开始越加剧烈地嘎吱作响。

Charles抬起目光，那副悠然自得的表情瞬间从他脸上溜走，接着Raven安静了下来，她的目光在他们二人之间辗转不停。她迅速从地上支起身体，但Charles的声音在同一时间响了起来，从容冷静，却带着强硬的命令。

“留在这。”

Raven用半起身的姿态犹豫了一小会儿，然后坐回到地面上。

无需继续隐藏自己的Erik索性推开房门，在房间一角蜷缩坐下。他并不是个喜欢委身坐在地上的人，但Charles目光中那股令人绝望的力量却使他感到不堪一击。  
他们就这样看着对方，任由一片死寂厚重地充斥在空间里，Raven看起来仿佛再也无法在这个地方多呆片刻，但却别无他法。

“Charles，我真的很——”

“不要。不要说出来。”他声音中的裂痕背叛了他眼神所表现的心无波澜。

于是Erik沉默了下来，那歉意梗在他的喉咙。他需要把这话说出来，需要通过自己的声音听到它。倘若他继续将那深埋在心里，它就会吞噬掉他的整个躯体，只剩下他沉重的意识与他空洞的心脏，除此之外再无其他。

“我很抱歉，Charles。我无法……” **开口告诉你……**

Charles缄口不言，但他下唇轻颤，于是Erik明白至少他听到了这些话。

“你来这里做什么？”

Erik拼命让自己听起来镇定。“我也看不懂我自己了。”

接着又是一片死寂。Charles看起来正专注看着散落一地的棋子，特别是那枚掉落在他脚边的皇后。在这一刻Erik宁可牺牲任何东西也想要拥有他看透人心的能力。

“如果你计划留下的话请让我知道。恐怕你以前的房间自你离开后就再没人照料过了。”

Erik愣住了，不确定自己是否真的从Charles口中听到这样的信息，有鉴于他以为那个被自己在背上射进一颗子弹的男人绝不会这样提议。

“你想让我留下来？”他脱口而出。

“打死都不行！”Alex的声音从橡木墙壁中飘荡过来。“他决不能待在这个屋檐下。”

Erik眯起眼睛，瞧向门口站着的Sean和那个金发少年。“我不是很确定这是否由得你决定，Havok。”

xxxxxx

“是Alex。”他将牙关咬的这样紧，以至于牙齿都开始隐隐作痛。他的目光在地上的Raven身上停留了一会儿，然后便彻底笼罩在Charles身上。教授看起来精神十分紧绷。

 **Danny在哪？** 他脑海里的声音问道。

 **和Hank一起。** Alex在脑中回复他。

“Banshee，“Erik致意。

“Erik，”Sean回礼。

“你不能留下来。”Alex咬牙切齿地说。 **拜托了，教授。他早就做出了选择。**

Charles叹出一口气，目光飞快跳往眼前这个倔强的少年身上。 **他曾经也是这个家庭的一员，Alex。他是回来帮助我们的，我不能就这么赶他走。**

Erik扯起嘴角。“看啊，Charles。我们的男孩儿们已经步入了叛逆的阶段。”

“我们才不是你的，”Alex恶狠狠地说着。

“你们曾经是，”Charles轻声道，接着一切都寂静了下来。

一些遥远的记忆忽然浮现在脑海，他想起一只结实的手掌抵住他的胸膛，在机身翻滚的混乱中坚定地稳住他的身体，这回忆让Alex的胃猛然抽搐。

“不管你是怎么想的，我真的在乎过。”Erik说，然后又纠正道，“我一直都在乎，Alex。”

他终于用正确的方式称呼自己，于是他的思绪再次被带回到了当下，然后Sean极为讽刺地用一声鼻音表达了不屑。

“你什么时候在乎过我们？”

Alex再次眯起了双眼。“我们只不过是让你向Shaw寻仇之路上的一块跳板。”

Alex太过努力于宣泄自己毫不遮掩的怒火，以至于他并未看到Charles将两根手指置于太阳穴，然后阖上了双眼。如果他有注意到这点的话，或许他就不会在接下来整个书房在空间中渐渐消融，周身取而代之的是一架运输飞机冰冷内壁时发出一声如此有失脸面的叫喊。

“搞什么？”他的声音在空间里激荡出回音。

“看着，”教授温柔地命令着，一切就好像在脑海中放映起电影那般在他眼前徐徐展开。

**飞机的中间站着Erik和双腿健全的Charles，Moira站在他们旁边，身前还有另一位陌生的探员。**   
**“你说什么？”Charles面色苍白无血，条件反射似的抓住了Erik的手臂。**   
**“CIA总部遭遇了一场突袭——”**   
**“孩子们。他们怎么样了？”Charles打断了他。**   
**“几乎全部特工都遇害了。”**   
**“那些孩子们呢！”Erik大吼起来。**   
**“一个失踪了，还有一个死亡。”**   
**Charles将手抵在墙壁上试图稳住自己，他因每一个人，特别是Raven的安危所感到的恐惧源源不断地散发出来，仿佛在空气中也能激起涟漪。**   
**“是哪一个？”Erik咆哮着，**   
**“我很抱歉，我们不知道具体的名字。”**   
**片刻间Erik的双手已经掐住了特工的咽喉。**   
**“哪。一。个。”**   
**“Erik，”Charles警告他。**   
**“有一个孩子死了，Charles。我需要知道是谁。”**   
**Charles将两根手指抵上太阳穴，随即闭上双眼。再睁开时，一滴眼泪已经潸然而下。**   
**“是Darwin，Erik。Darwin死了。”**   
**Erik盯着Charles，他松开了手，然后狠狠靠在了墙上。**   
**“Darwin。”**   
**“Angel自愿和他们一起走了，”Charles继续道。**   
**Erik将手指插进发丝，沿着墙壁跌坐在地面上，他的拳头重重砸向机身。**   
**“该死的！”**   
**Charles在他身前慢慢跪下身，讲出的话却模糊不清。通过思维的链接，这段记忆的闯入者感受到了金属操控者心中失去同胞的绝望，可当他们每一个人的脸庞接连闪现在他的脑海，一股释然的情绪又油然而生。**   
**“其他人一切都好吗？”**   
**Charles哽咽动容，他点了点头，安慰似的将一只手放在Erik肩膀。**   
**“其他人一切都好。”**

慢慢地，飞机内壁逐渐消失，留下房间里的人纷纷露出神情恍惚的脸。Alex看向Erik，正想要张口说些什么，霎时间远处的一声啼哭却回荡在走廊里。它将回忆的迷雾击得烟消云散，让在场的每一个人都石化般站定。

Alex的眼睛瞬间从门口看向Charles，然后又转了回去。Sean清了清嗓子，试图模仿那哭声来掩饰一切，但很明显并不真的有人会将他的声音错当成孩子的啼哭。

“Charles……”Erik开口，呼吸沉重而清晰。“那是什么声音？”


	6. Introductions

透过眼角的余光，Charles可以看到Sean和Alex在屏息看着他，等着他的下一步指示。

他深深叹了口气，合上双眼。他完全没有准备好应对这些——至少不能是在Erik归来这么快之后。

_Hank?_

_教授？_

_请到楼下来……带上_ _Daniel_ _。_

_……你确定？_

_不确定。但照我说的做。_

_是，先生。_

 “Charles——”

 “看在上帝的份上，Erik，这对任何人来说都没那么简单，所以让我冷静一会儿不行吗——”他突然就失控了。

这副从容的伪装第一次产生了裂痕，就在他刚刚将手砸在桌上，对Erik暴露出想对他隐藏的一切后。而这一次，Erik也终于顺从地照他说的做了，他明白这个时刻有多重要。

Charles手肘靠向轮椅扶手，头沉入掌心，他感受得到他的儿子正靠的越来越近，越来越近。一只手覆在他的后颈之上，他默默接受了Raven的安抚。她安慰着他，没说一句话。但随着门一点点被打开，即便是她也无法压抑住溜出唇缝的惊叹。

他不需抬起双眼，甚至不需使用心灵感应。只是静静等着，他便知道有两只小手坚定地按在了他毫无知觉的膝头。Daniel爬上他的身体，将自己的小鼻子和他的贴在一起，这让他难以自已地让笑容溢满脸庞。

 “嗨，我的宝贝，”Charles低声哄着，在儿子额上印下一记亲吻。

他可以感受到屋子里每个人朝他投来的目光——那几乎压垮他，将他肺部的空气与血管中流淌的血液全数夺走——但他不能抬起头。现在还不行。

Raven向后退了一步，她的声音在这个寂静地令人窒息的房间里显得格外清晰。

 “他是你的孩子。”这并不是一个问句。

 “没错。”回答也来得很简单。

他享受这种和儿子共处的方式，那两只幼小的手掌放在他的脸颊两侧，把他的脸挤成一团，嘴唇嘟起来，让他无能为力地只好咯咯冲他笑。

 “这是怎么回事？”Erik的声音粗粝如沙，于是Charles因这个看似简单的问题而不禁颤抖。

最终他还是抬起了眼睛，和聚集在他怀中幼孩身上那种或迷惑，或茫然，或震惊，或愤怒，又或是充满希望的目光交接在一起。Erik双唇微张，心想如果心灵感应者再不回答他刚才的问题，他就打算立刻再扔出他心中成千上万一个疑问中的另一个。

 “Charles……”Raven一张口便呼唤起他的名字，她靠着轮椅蹲下来，看向孩子的眼神里满满的全是惊叹。

 “Daniel，这是你的Raven阿姨。”

Raven金色的眼睛里噙满了泪水。“Daniel，”她用舌尖感受着这个名字。“他居然一点儿都不怕我。”

 “这个么……Hank在过去几天里一直在当他的保姆。想必他已经习惯蓝色了。”

站在门口的Hank难为情地笑了笑。

 “但是……”Erik艰难地开口，十分有效地打断了这温馨的一刻。“我还是不明白。”

_你一直都知道？_

Charles对上Erik强硬的目光。 **不是这样的。**

_什么时候发现的？_

 “我上周才知道这一切。”Charles选择用声音表达出了这个回答。

 “天哪，所以你也是刚刚才接触这一切？”看到紧紧揪住Charles衬衫衣领的Daniel，Raven不禁被逗得笑起来。

 “和刚刚接生他没什么两样。只不过我没有真的去过产房。”他又看了Erik一眼，那人的表情依然冰冷的和石头一样。

Charles是个准守诺言的人，于是他并没有偷看Erik的想法，尽管这么做真的很诱人。更何况他手臂与背后的金属都突然开始震颤起来，于是他不需要动用任何能力就能明白Erik心中所想。Daniel用胳膊紧紧搂住了Charles的脖子，他安抚性地轻轻拍着他的背。

 “Erik，你吓到他了，”他柔声说。

 “什么？”Erik似乎这下才回过神来。“噢，抱歉。”

椅子不再震动个不停了，Daniel终于又放松了下来，他靠在Charles的胸口，眼皮沉得快睁不开，仿佛感受不到聚集在自己身上的所有注意力。

 “已经过了他的上床时间，”Charles说道。“我得去……”他含糊地冲门口做了个手势，然后Raven退到一旁，让给他充足的空间绕过咖啡桌。

 “教授，他把他的毛绒兔子落在楼上了。让我替你拿过来。你知道的，没了那东西他怎么都睡不着。”

 “谢谢你，Sean。”

实际上，Daniel早就已经在哪里都可以睡得很熟了，Charles猜测Sean这么提议只是不想让自己一个人走出房间。

而有鉴于此时此刻Erik的目光仿佛能穿透粗呢外套在他的背上钻出洞来，他很高兴身边能有这个陪伴。

xxxxxx

Charles离开后，整个房间都沉浸在一片死寂里。Alex只得一直看着Erik，尽管他真的非常想要，不，是 **需要** 转移一下目光。他得给这男人留点空间静静。他看起来那么不知所措，那么失落。靠在背后整墙的书上，他看着空荡荡的门口，眼神凝固在那里。他带着满身自信踏进这间大宅，坐在轮椅中的那个人却用一个接一个的秘密一点点地将之从他身上剥离。

Hank清了清嗓子，打破了好像Charles离开前给这个房间施下的禁言咒语。

 “我相信你还记得以前的卧室在哪吧。”

然后他们便离开了房间。

xxxxxx

Raven在走向楼梯路过儿童房时特意踮起脚尖，悄悄停了一会儿去听Charles隔着摇篮栅栏呢喃出的轻言软语。一片昏暗的房间里她并不能确切听出他在说些什么，但回忆却潮水般涌上心头。那些她蜷缩在他身侧的深夜，他也是像这样拿着本从图书馆找来的书给她念故事。

那些习惯后来渐渐变成了必然：这宅子对她而言陌生又庞大，仿佛随时都有噩梦潜伏在每一处暗藏的阴影里。她会跑过去钻进他的被子，因为她觉得冷，而Charles总是那么暖，他唱的摇篮曲会将那些阴影全部赶跑，一个也不剩。

她认出了地板上散落着的几个玩具。自己以前的玩具里很多就是从Charles那里拿过来的，然后他又接着传给了自己的儿子。这让Raven心生一阵暖流。

她最后又看了一眼Charles温柔将额发从熟睡的孩子脸上拨开的样子，然后便继续向前走了下去。

xxxxxx

_Charles_ _是个父亲了。_ _Charles_ _有个儿子。_

这认知仿佛在他周身萦绕不绝，然后又直直冲进他的脑海。无穷无尽的循环鬼使神差地带他走向了从前的卧室，他甚至不记得自己是怎么走到那里的。

门被锁住了， **这很奇怪** ，但他轻轻一动手腕，门栓便一下弹开，房间顿时对他敞开了入口。那一瞬间床单微微发霉的味道和他迎了满怀，扬起的灰尘刺痛了他的双眼。

他走进这房间，一路止不住小声咳嗽，脚步跟随着地毯上的花纹向前走着。他环顾房间四周，这感觉就像穿越回了那些旧时光。他的睡裤还挂在他没来得及整理的床铺一角，那个时候他本打算等晚点回家再收拾，却没想到再没有回到这里的那一天。

他慢慢地四处走了走，看到被丢在书桌上的手表，还有笨拙地从抽屉夹缝中探出一角的运动衫。有那么一刻，他不禁开始想象Charles是否有再走进过这里。而地板上那层薄薄的灰尘便已能够说明一切。

他并不知道自己应当对Charles为了等他回来而留下了这房间感到开心，还是应该因他为了不再心伤而锁住这一切再未踏足而感到心碎。

xxxxxx

Hank在房间里来回踱着步，他才刚刚适应这令人压抑的空气。Sean交叉双腿坐在床上，向空中扔着一个球。

 “我们应该留个人守夜……以防Magneto想搞鬼什么的。”Alex靠在门上小心听着走廊的动静。

 “我倒不觉得他会，”Hank表示。

 “是啊，你看到Hank把Danny带进房间时他的表情了吗？”Sean继续抛着他的球。

 “你们都没看到他发现教授再也不能走路时的反应。那简直……”Hank摇了摇头，回想起笼罩在Erik五官上那种刻骨的绝望。

 “他活该。”

很明显，Alex并不是“既往不咎”的那种类型。

xxxxxx

Erik伸出一只手臂靠在摇篮上，静静注视着那孩子的胸膛随着那小小的身体每一次呼吸而上下起伏。他长的和他父亲一模一样，在睡梦中眉毛轻轻蹙起，嘴唇轻轻嘟起来。

Erik试图想要阻挡住突然来势汹汹的回忆，但却只得束手无策地让它们淹没自己的心脏：在他们曾经的招募之旅途中，有一次Charles毫无形象地躺在他们窄小的酒店床铺上，四肢大开，被子被他踢到地板上。他的头发乱成一团，脸按在枕头里，白色背心紧紧贴在他的后背上。

这样的他看上去是如此令人心生喜爱，至少在梦境里他是安稳的，对周身所发生的一切都全然不知。Erik会喜欢用各种各样的方式叫他起来，有时候是猛地摔门，有时候把广播放的震天响。而有时候仅仅是他脑海里的想法本身便足以唤醒他，让他一睁开眼便直接回答起Erik思考很久的问题。

那些时刻总是有点儿让人不那么自在……

_我早餐是吃鸡蛋还是松饼呢？_

_“松饼。”他打了个哈欠。“必须得是松饼。”_

_“别这么干。”_

_一个不好意思的笑。“抱歉。”_

...

最后，他逼自己从摇篮旁边走开，朝着自己的床倒了下去，白天发生的事情无论是精神上还是身体上都让他疲惫不堪。尽管几个小时后他才意识到如果自己一直醒着会好得多。

_海浪拍击向岸边，微风轻轻耸动着棕榈树叶。这本应是分外美好的一天，他却深知这宁静祥和只是假象，一些不好的事情注定要发生。_

_恐惧让他心脏狂跳不已，远处一声痛苦的大喊在他内心扯出一阵抽痛。他眼睁睁的看着自己指挥着一片导弹划过水面。作战制服粗糙地摩擦着他的皮肤，头盔沉甸甸地压在头顶，但内心深处他却明白这并非是他的梦境，这一切也不是属于他自己的感受。_

_被压倒在地面的时候肩膀传来一阵钝痛。_

_“我不想伤害你。”_

_他被击在自己面颊上的一拳打的晕头转向。他手指间的沙粒，喷在脸上的呼吸，他心中的爱。_

_子弹，尖叫，痛苦。_

_痛苦。除了痛苦再无其他。背叛。痛苦。温柔抚摸着他脖子的手掌。覆在他脸颊上的手指。痛苦。_

_离别。痛苦。_

_心碎。痛苦。_

他猛地从床上坐起身，呼吸紊乱，上气不接下气，他透过敞开的门看到Alex飞奔而去，Raven的声音回荡在走廊里——

 “我们得弄醒他！”

Erik跌跌撞撞地翻身下床，四肢仍然因那噩梦而瑟瑟发抖。

 “这是怎么回事？”他声音沙哑。

 “Charles在投射他的脑海，”Raven在冲下楼梯时扭头说，Hank紧紧跟在她后面。

 “他已经好几个月没有反应地这么厉害了，”野兽低吼道。

 “不难猜出为什么，”Alex声音很小，但已经足够让Erik听到。

他的胃拧成一团。

在他心跳的重击和内心慌张的狂吼之间，他远远地捕捉到了一声孩子的哭喊。

xxxxxx

Hank在Raven之前抢先一步冲进了Charles的卧室。这动作弄出的动静本就应该足够弄醒Charles了，但他被那些古巴的记忆牢牢摄住心神，头在枕头上翻覆个不停，发丝凌乱地铺在额角。

 “Charles！你醒醒！”Raven跳上床用力晃着他的身体。这没有起到任何作用，于是她又开始狠狠打他的肩膀。

Hank有点儿不悦，想着这么干八成要留下几块淤青，但在该怎么弄醒Charles这事上没人能比他的小妹妹更有发言权。Sean和Alex犹豫地站在床脚，Raven每在教授身上揍一拳他们就要吓的抖几抖。

 “该死，Charles，”她对着Charles沉睡的身躯怒气冲冲地说，然后看向Hank的眼睛。“小心，”她提醒道——

话音刚落，她便抡起巴掌狠狠在他脸上扇了下去。

xxxxxx

Charles大喊着醒了过来，他从床上猛地坐起身，然后被其他人的手温柔地按回枕头。 **古巴。导弹。** **Shaw** **。痛苦。硬币。** **Erik** **。再见。痛苦。**

 “没事的，Charles。你在家里。你很安全。”

_Raven_ _。_

 “就我在这里。”

他大口喘着气，但她放在他胸口的纤细手掌让他呼吸渐渐平稳了下来。

 “你不会有事。”

他点了点头，困顿的双眼看向坐在床另一侧的Hank。他的心跳的太快，让自己的脑袋发晕，但在一片担忧的目光和焦虑的想法中有一件事却是格外清晰的：

Erik正站在门口，怀里抱着Daniel将他紧紧贴在自己一丝不挂的胸前，恐惧正大声从那孩子心中向外扩散着。他似乎因为Charles突如其来的注意力而有些退缩，手掌在Daniel的背上来回抚摸着。

 “他刚刚哭了起来……”他小声解释着，不确定该向哪里安放自己的目光。还有想法。

Charles可以感受得到Erik的脑海先是担忧，然后变成了愤怒，再然后是遗憾和愧疚，最后在他重新将心思放回紧贴在胸口的孩子时统统融在一起变成一种极复杂的情绪。Charles用能力感受着他孩子的思绪，发现Daniel在这位金属操控者的怀抱中纯粹感受到了安宁与舒适，再没有别的想法。

Charles没打算说话，只是打开了怀抱。于是Erik犹豫着脚步向他走过来，穿过那群孩子走向他的床边。Daniel立马对Charles伸出手，趴在他大腿之上。

 “真抱歉我把你们所有人都弄醒了，”他说道，鼻子埋进Daniel的发丝间，呼吸着那里香皂与爽身粉的味道。

孩子们低声表示了些大同小异的暖心话（“没事的”“做个好梦”“反正刚刚被我超声波尖叫震碎的那个花瓶我也不咋喜欢”）便纷纷走了出去，留下待在床上的Raven和站在一旁姿态别扭的Erik。

Daniel抓着Charles的衣服领子，这已经很快变成了一种能够安抚他的习惯。Raven在他背上轻轻摸了摸，然后在Charles额上印下一记亲吻。

 “可别再这么干了，”她柔声说。

 “遵命，女士，”他答道。

 “那我就继续让你留下来被好好照顾了，”她说着，随即起身向门口走去。.

这话让Charles和Erik都不自在了起来。


End file.
